Don't Forget Me
by PiperG
Summary: A GSR fluffy smutty fic for those of us who were pissed off by "Forget Me Not". Set right after the events of "Forget Me Not". Rated M for mature content...SMUT. GSR Forever!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first GSR fic in over a year. It's taking place right after the events in Forget Me Not. I want to acknowledge by best friend and soul sister, ilovegsr or as she is known now, GGribbs, for helping me with this fic. She is not only my beta, but a great deal of help with everything.

I don't own CSI. If I did, I'd have given William Petersen the world to get him to stay. I am only writing for fun, no profit, darnit and I hope that you will be sure to review this story.

This story is dedicated to all of the GSR fans who need fluff and smut.

The restaurant was packed with couples, groups of friends and inpatient people at the bar waiting for their tables.

Sara was impatient too. Drinking a second glass of red wine, nervously playing with her gold wedding band, Sara Sidle-Grissom was getting tired of waiting.

A table across from her sat seven noisy people cutting a birthday cake. Sara smiled at their obvious good time, then sighed and looked down at her wine glass.

Behind her, a voice singing "Happy Birthday" got her attention.

"Happy Birthday, Sara"

Sara looked up to see a handsome, bearded face smiling at her.

"Thanks." Sara said grinning a sideways grin.

"Sorry I'm late. The bakery gave me the wrong cake. What have I missed?"

"Well, you missed my first two glasses of wine, a birthday party at the table over there, a waiter with a bad case of gas and a woman who has been waiting for an hour."

Grissom took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm really sorry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How are you going to do that, Dr. Grissom?" Sara said softly

"You'll find out later, Mrs. Grissom.

As the piano player continued with a romantic ballad,Gil couldn't help but stare at Sara. "What, do I have something on my face?" Sara asked peaking over the menu. "I'm sorry. I don't know how it's possible but the light in here is making you look more beautiful than ever."

Sara could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. "You've just been gone a bit too long this time, Gil."

"I can't argue with that" Grissom stated as the waiter refilled their glasses and took their order.

Grissom reached across the table and took Sara's hands in his. "I've missed these hands." He used his thumbs to rub small circles on her knuckles. "Your skin is so soft"

"Gil" Sara looked into Grissom's eyes "is everything alright?"

"Sara..I'm here with you. Things couldn't be more perfect at this moment with the excepttion of being in our room..alone"

The music played on, restaurant patrons laughed, ate, and talked. Dishes clanked and the smell of food was fantastic. But for Sara and Gil, who couldn't take their eyes from each other, even as they ate, felt like they were the only two people in the room.

Dinner was great but it was obvious dessert was the last thing on their minds. They each looked at the cake and then back at each other and laughed. They both knew the silent agreement was to take the cake back to the room with them for later.

Stepping into the elevator, Grissom put his arms around Sara's small waist and pulled her into him.

"Love in an elevator, Gil?"

Grissom growled.

"Love everywhere, Sara."

They kissed passionately as they rode up to the sixth floor where Sara had reserved a room two weeks before. Grissom used the keycard and opened the door to the large room and led Sara into it.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"I missed you, Gilbert."

Sara slowly began to remove her dress while Grissom untied his tie, staring at her while she undressed.

Standing in her black bra and panties, Sara reached up and took the comb out of her hair and shook out her hair and let it fall over her shoulders.

Grissom growled and grabbed her, pulling her into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara woke with a start, reality hitting her hard. Unable to stop the tears, she let them go. She allowed herself 5 minutes and then decided she was stronger than this. She would not allow Gil Grissom to cause her weakness. Grissom hadn't called since he told her he wanted her to move on with her life and she was too stubborn to call him. It had been 4 weeks now.

Checking her voicemail for the hundredth time with no messages, she got dressed, pulled her hair into a ponytail and went for a run. As she ran, Sara thought of all the little moments that she and Grissom had shared through the years. She smiled a huge smile as she thought of their first kiss in San Francisco and how nervous Grissom was. Then, when he was making love to her the first time after Ecklie reprimanded her for improper conduct. As she jogged back to her home, she remembered her wedding day and how simple, but beautiful, it was. She, in a white sundress with flowers in her hair, and Grissom, in a black suit and blue tie, looking handsome and nervous waiting for her in the butterfly garden.

After returning home, she called the assisted living home to check on her mother and then made a salad. Her cell phone beeped. It was Grissom.

"I don't want to talk right now, Gil." she thought to herself. "Call back later."

It continued to beep until her voicemail picked up the call. As she ate her salad, the phone beeped again, this time, informing her of a new voicemail.

"Oh, God. Now what?" Sara thought, picking up her phone and hitting the voicemail button.

"Sara. I just got a text from D.B. and he told me that you were ARRESTED the other day. What the hell is going on there? What are these photos of you kissing some man? Please explain to me just what the hell has been going on. I need to talk to you. Call me."

Grissom had sounded upset. "Good." she thought. "Serves him right."

Sara sat at the table with her head in her hands, remembering the conversation that led to Grissom saying that she was better off by him leaving her.

"Sara, I just can't come back to Vegas yet. I have work to do. I do miss you terribly, but I just have commitments here."

"What about your commitment to me, Gil? Where am I in your plans? Do I not matter to you anymore?"

"Of course you do, Sara. I just feel like it's best for you to face your demons there, slay the dragon, if you will. You are better off in Vegas, working with the team right now."

"What about our future, Grissom? You promised me forever, or did you forget that?"

"Sara, it is in your best interests to be without me for now."

"FINE"

And she'd hung up. "He's not MY husband anymore." she thought. "He's not himself."

Sara goes through the motions in the lab, but in the field is at her best. Nick and Greg both try to get her to talk to them about Grissom, but Sara won't budge.

"How you doing, Sara? You want to go to dinner tonight? You can talk about anything you like." Nick said hopefully.

"Yeah, we'd love to take you anywhere you want to go." chimed Greg.

Sara smiled at them. She loved them, but really didn't want to talk about Grissom and she knows they'd want her to.

"Thanks, but I have to get home, take care of Hank and check on my Mom. I'll take a rain check, ok?" she said while patting Nick's back.

The shift continued without too much drama, with the exception of Hodges.

"Please, Miss Sidle, stay out of my lab. I can't tolerate having cheating wives in my lab. If you need something, please feel free to talk to anyone but me."

"I didn't cheat, Hodges, and I'm tired of being accused of it"

Hodges huffed and turned his back to her and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After work that night, Sara made some pasta and poured a glass of wine. Looking at the wine glass, she thought of the dream she had of her birthday dinner. She could never ask for any more than Grissom being with her that night. Sighing, Sara sat down, looked at her cell phone and pressed the speed dial #1, Grissom.

After 3 rings, Sara heard Grissom's voice but he wasn't there. His voicemail... naturally. "Grissom, I am home alone, eating cold pasta and having my third glass of wine. I'm ready to talk, so call me when you can. Bye."

Sara sighed and finished her meal, rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. Pouring a fourth glass of wine, she stared at her phone. No vibrating, no lights, no ringtone. Nothing. Nada.

"Screw it. Hank, let's watch a movie." The huge boxer jumped on the sofa by Sara and put his head in her lap. "That's my boy."

After drinking several more glasses of wine and watching When Harry Met Sally, Sara fell into a deep sleep on the large sofa with her warm, cuddly boxer, Hank.

"Maybe we should get married." Grissom said and then she was stung by a bee in her hand.

Under the car. Trapped. Scared. Alone. "Grissom" she thought.

The jungle. Hot. Photographing a monkey. A russell in the bushes, then, turning, seeing him. Being surprised, happy, and very much in love.

The wedding. The wedding night.

"Mrs. Grissom, I love you more than words can say." Grissom had whispered in her ear. "You are breath and life to me."

Taking her hand, he guided her toward their bed. After he slipped off his silk robe, she followed and took hers off as well. Standing there in the candlelight of their hotel room in Lima Peru, they gazed at each other. Grissom pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue exploring her hot mouth slowly, sensually, making her lightheaded.

The kiss continued as he laid her gently on the large bed. Her hands were exploring his backside as his explored hers. Their hands searching, tongues caressing, and breath heavy, they became one as husband and wife in a small hotel room in Lima, Peru.

Grissom thrusted into Sara as she whispered "More, more." and as he released inside her, he said "God, I love you."

Suddenly, Sara was standing, hands on her hips staring at her husband and he was mad as hell. "What? I don't want to have children, Sara. We already talked about this. What made you change your mind?"

"Gil, I don't know. I didn't want to have kids either, but I don't know. I'm not getting any younger and it was just a feeling. You don't have to lose your mind, Grissom." Sara answered back.

"I'm not losing my mind, but dammit, we are here in Paris, no real ties to anything. We can go and do what we like." Grissom explained.

"I realize that, I was just saying, maybe it's something we should consider." Sara said calmly.

"I don't really feel the need to consider it. I like kids, Sara, but I never wanted any of my own."

Sara understood him, however, she was furious at his unwillingness to even discuss it. She was almost positive she didn't want children, but there was a seed of doubt, and if there was doubt, she felt the need to look into her feelings more. Grissom was less angry, but no longer willing to communicate. He sat down, opened a book and read. This is one of the things about him that drove her crazy. He wouldn't talk. Hell, she knew she was a great communicator either, but still, it angered her.

The phone rang. It was the lab at CSI saying that the crime lab was understaffed and asked if one or both of them could come and fill in for a time.

They discussed it and the Grissoms both agreed that Sara should go. It'd help her with her therapy and Grissom couldn't get out of his lecturing job for at least six months.

As they kissed goodbye, they were both sad, but also thrilled at the idea they'd each be alone for a while.

Grissom, angry with her over staying at the lab too long. Sara, angry at Grissom for not making it to the party and for missing the evening with his mother.

Phone calls that were loving, sexy and sometimes X-rated. Phone calls that were accusatory and hateful.

Her Mother. Her Mother stabbing her Father seven times. Her Mother in the hospital. Sara as a scared child hiding. Sara mad at her Mother for allowing such violence into their house. Her Father raging. Grissom. Her Mother. His Mother. Her Father. Hodges. Nick. Natalie. Dr. Lurie.

Phone ringing. Ringing. More ringing. "Shit." Her cell phone was ringing.

Irritated, slightly horny and very drunk, Sara reached over Hank for her cell.

Grissom.

"Gilbert. Finally."

"Sara. What are you doing?" Grissom said

"I, erm, I'm sleeping."

"With whom?"

"Excuse me?"

"I believe my question was stated clearly, Sara."

"You know what, Grissom...fuck you."

And with that, Sara hung up. She slightly smiled to herself. She could just picture Grissom staring at his phone and wondering what the hell just happened. The last thing she thought before the alcohol and sleep took over again was...damn, clueless man.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sara had a headache. She cursed herself for drinking too much and got in the shower. As she let the hot water wash over her, she thought of the last thing she'd said to Grissom.

"Shit." she thought, but as she cursed herself for being so hateful to the husband she loved, he deserved it for the question he'd asked her. Does he really think I would do that? I mean, so soon after we split? He knows I love him, regardless if we are together or not. I wouldn't, couldn't just have sex with someone else, no matter how lonely I may be.

Her cell phone was beeping, alerting her to a new voicemail. "oh great."

She picked up her phone and listened "I am not sure what is going on, but I don't like it, Sara. I think this break may be the best thing after all, since you seem to be so furious with me. I don't plan on calling you for a while. Goodbye."

Sara hung her head and thought "Well, that's it. He's an idiot and so am I. I refuse to let this get me. I refuse."

At the crime lab, Sara felt watched, talked about and exposed. She hated it and tried to avoid talking to anyone, including Nick and Greg, who drove her crazy with kindness.

"Sara, come have dinner with us" Said Greg pointing toward Nick.

Sara thought about it. "I should get out. I need to _live_."

"Ok boys, it's a date!" She said grinning

Nick and Greg both looked happy and a bit smug. That irritated her, but she decided to forget it and have fun with her friends.

At the bar, Nick ordered wings, while Greg and Sara ordered off the vegetarian menu.

"Greg, you CAN eat meat in front of me, I won't yell."

Greg smiled, "I have eaten junk all week, so I need the healthy, but boring veggies."

They all laughed at the face Greg made and drank their beers.

Later, after dinner was done, they got up and started to play pool. Sara was on her fifth beer by then and had a bit of a buzz.

Nick beat them twice and things were winding down. "I think I've had enough for tonight" he said.

"Yeah, me too. Sara? You ready to go?" Greg asked.

"Yes, give me a minute." and she headed to the ladies room.

As Sara was washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Man, my eyes are red." she thought.

Nick drove everyone home and Sara went into her house and was greeted by Hank, who needed to go outside. Sara let him out in the backyard and went to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge, she saw an old photo of her and Grissom from the time they dated in San Francisco. Like a knife, the photo cut her deeply. She saw happiness, peace and love in the eyes of the people in the photo. Of her and Grissom.

Sara drank another beer and let Hank in for the night. She walked into the large bathroom and ran a hot bath. As she let the water run, she went to the kitchen for another beer.

Hank watched her as she walked, not completely straight, back into the bathroom. Sara patted his head and shut the door.

The bath felt wonderful. Hot, fragrant, and relaxing, she soaked and listened to soft music. As she reached for her beer, she noticed that the floor moved a little. "I must be a little drunk" she thought to herself." Nevermind, I'll sleep better if I have a few more."

After a while, when the water was getting cool, she stepped out of her bath and wrapped up in a soft towel. Staggering into the kitchen for another beer, Sara bumped her knee into the table. "Damnit" and bent down to rub it. As she stood back up, the room spun a little but that didn't stop her from grabbing another beer and stumble into her bedroom.

After she put on her boxers and tank top, she sat on the bed, drank her beer and turned on the tv. She couldn't focus on the screen, but she left it on anyway. Sara reached for her bottle of pills the doctor gave her to aid in her sleep, took two, and finished off her beer.

Within minutes Sara was passed out. She slept for a few hours until a rolling in her stomach woke her. Running to the bathroom, she vomited violently into the toilet. The room was spinning, her hands were shaking, sweat dripped from her forehead. "Oh, man." she thought to herself.

By the time Sara got to work the following evening, she was no longer nauseous but her head had a small jackhammer in it.

As the team met around the table to get their cases, Nick couldn't help but notice Sara's discomfort.

"What's wrong Sara? You didn't drink that much last night" Nick stated with a smirk.

"Guess I just didn't eat enough before I started" she lied. No way was Sara going to let Nick know about the 4 more beers she had when she got home. The last thing she wanted to hear was a lecture. With her head pounding and her heart breaking, she wasn't going to go there with him.

She worked all through shift with her hangover, never letting anyone know how truly horrid she felt. As the night came to an end, she was thrilled to get to go home, for once. Her mood was lighter, her headache gone and with a better all around attitude, she drove home.

Walking into the large living area, she put her purse on the table and called for Hank. He scampered to her and she patted his head. "Hey, sweet boy. Wanna eat? Come on."

Hank followed her to the kitchen where she filled his bowl with food and then went to the refrigerator to hunt for some food for herself. After finding the makings of a large salad, she chopped, sliced and assembled her meal and sat at the bar to eat.

"I need music." she thought as she got up to put on her favorite channel. Listening to some good music made her mood lighter. She ate, hummed and watched the birds and butterflies through her window. Butterflies. Lurie. Debbie. She thought of Grissom.

_It's sad, isn't it, doc? Guys like us. Couple of middle-aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives. The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody ... we could care about. She offers us a new life with her. But we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it._

She remembered looking at him through the window, knowing he was talking about her, thinking "you dumbass man." and how she went home and cried. Now, she had him, sort of, had been in his bed, had loved him, loved him still and married him.

"I'm going to call him tomorrow and tell him I miss him and how much I love him." she thought. She knew him well enough to know that he misses her too and that he did, in fact, love her. Thinking about it made her smile. She did love him so.

Sara put her dishes into the dishwasher that not long ago held a murder weapon and turned it on. She then went to her bedroom, undressed and stood in front of a full length mirror. Slender, but not skinny, with strong shoulders and long, lean legs, she thought to herself "I still look good" and that made her smile. She looked at the gap in her teeth when she smiled and thought of the conversation she'd had with Grissom about it.

"I'm thinking of either getting braces or having bonding done. I hate this gap."

"Don't you dare. That gap is sexy, it's unique, it's _Sara Sidle" _ He'd said to her while they were sitting at a coffeehouse in San Francisco.

She had decided right then to leave her signature gap alone. She'd grown to love it, but often fantasized about how she'd look without it.

Sara decided to not call Grissom just yet. She needed to start feeling better first. To visit her Mother more, to get out and live a bit more and figure out what really makes her happy. One thing she knew made her happy is Grissom. What else? She liked working again at the crime lab, but she wasn't sure if it really made her happy. She loved the fact that she was really getting closer to her Mom. She loved being Hank's Mommy. That's it. Not quite enough, was it? She had to think about it a while.

Two days later, she had a voicemail from Grissom:

"Hello Sara. I had hoped to catch you. I am considering filing for legal separation and I'd like to discuss some things with you, if you can be civil that is. Call me."

Sara dropped the phone and cried.


End file.
